Let's Go
by breakin' down
Summary: Luhan sudah tak tahan menahan libidonya ketika melihat tingkah kekasihnya Min Seok berkelakuan seperti anak kecil. Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan kepada Min Seok? / Lumin slight frienship Onmin


Title: Let's Go…

Author: Shim Min Min a.k.a. KumikoLinie a.k.a. Miko.

Fandom: EXO M.

Pairing: Luhan/MinSeok.

Cast:

Kim Min Seok or Xiu Min.

Xi Luhan.

Lee Jin Ki or Onew.

And other cast.

Genre: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Romance, Lemon, typo.

Rated: Of course Mature.

Length: One Shot.

Summary: Luhan sudah tak tahan menahan libidonya ketika melihat tingkah kekasihnya Min Seok berkelakuan seperti anak kecil. Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan kepada Min Seok?

Disclameir: Min Seok milik saya… *plakk maksudnya milik Luhan. Hehehe… FF ini milik Miko dan semuanya hanya milik Allah swt.

Warning: This is Yaoi Fics. No Children Fics. Luhan is Topping and Min Seok is Bottoming. LUHAN DI SINI PERVERT SEKALI!

No Copas and No Plagiator or You will live in Hell….

No Bashing! Pokoknya, jangan nyari gara-gara sama Miko atau kalian akan mendapatkan amukan dari saya… Karena Miko kalau lagi marah itu seperti setan yang kemanusiaan.. eh salah. Manusia yang kesetanan… wkwkwkwkw….

Min Seok POV

Aku mempoutkan bibirku dengan kesal. Karena Tao memakan kimbabku yang sudah susah-susah ku buat. Aku tidak bisa menantangnya, karena ia adalah kekasih tercintanya Wu Yi Fan. Seorang leader EXO M. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku dan meletakkannya di depan dadaku.

Andai aku yang jadi leader, karena aku yang paling tua di sini. Pasti semuanya pada nurut sama aku. Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar XiuTao. Semoga saja Luhan cepat-cepat pulang.

Kenapa dia lama sekali sih? Memangnya ada urusan apa dengan si Sehun? Masalah soal Seme, euh?

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan lekat-lekat. Kenapa sih, semua orang harus lebih menyukai dongsaeng-dongsaengku? Padahal aku juga tidak kalah tampan dan imut dari mereka?

Cklek…

Aku mendengarkan sebuah pintu terbuka. Bukankah itu pintu ruang utama dorm? Apa jangan-jangan Lulu sudah pulang?

Aku segera beranjak dari ranjang dan berniat untuk membuka pintu kamarku itu. Namun ternyata seseorang sudah membukanya. Onew hyung?

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama lagi, aku segera memeluknya. Karena dia adalah hyungku. Sunbae yang sudah ku anggap seperti hyung kandungku. Karena wajah kami hampir mirip dan dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku.

"Neomu bogosippo sso Onew hyung!" Ujarku senang.

"Eh'em." Seseorang berdehem pelan. Lulu? Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku kepada Onew hyung dan melihat sosok namja berwajah tampan di sebelahku.

"Lulu!" Teriakku histeris dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan keras hingga terdorong ke lantai. Dia mengerang keras, karena ukuran tubuh kami memang berbeda. Aku lebih gemuk darinya.

"Mianhanda Lulu!" Sesalku dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Ia hanya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Kau begitu merindukanku hyung?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk di lehernya.

"Kau tidak rindu kepada Onew hyung mu ini?" Tanya Onew hyung. Aku melepaskan pelukanku kepada Luhan dan menatap Onew hyung polos.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu hyung. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa aku sangat merindukan Luhan." Jawabku. Onew hyung hanya tersenyum.

Aku berdiri dan membawa Onew hyung masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku tak memperdulikan dengan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan.

Luhan POV

Mwo? Begitu saja? Katanya ia lebih rindu kepadaku? Kenapa sekarang ia malah mempersilahkan Onew hyung terlebih dahulu?

"Onew hyung… Aku lagi galau. Aku ingin curhat kepadamu." Ujar Seokkie manja kepada Onew hyung. Aku hanya melihatnya. Seharusnya aku kesal bukan? Tapi tidak jika Seokkie menunjukkan sikap kekanak-kanakkannya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi kepadamu saeng?" Tanya Onew hyung lembut. Seokkie segera menceritakannya panjang lebar.

Ia menceritakan tentang ia kesusahan membuat kimbab dan dimakan begitu saja oleh Tao hingga ia merindukanku. Wkwkwkwk…

"Kau harus bersabar. Hyung juga begitu. Apalagi hyung adalah seorang leader." Ujar Onew hyung. Seokkie menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa Onew hyung kemari tidak bersama dengan Jin Ho?" Tanya Seokkie. Mwo? Untuk apa Onew hyung kemari membawa Jino? Jino kan kekasihnya Jong Hyun?

"Untuk apa aku kemari bersama dengan Jino, saeng?" Tanya balik Onew hyung.

"Mungkin saja ia main ke dorm SHINee dan kau mengajaknya main kemari." Jawab Seokkie lemas dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah.

"Hahaha… Kau seperti Key. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil ketika aku bersikap dewasa." Ujar Onew hyung dan mengelus pelan rambut Min Seok hyung.

"Kau tidak ingat ini di mana saeng?" Tanya Onew hyung. Aku menatap bibir Min Seok hyung yang masih dimainkan dengan sangat imut. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memakan bibir itu sekarang juga.

Min Seok hyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Onew hyung tersenyum lembut dan kedua matanya hanya terlihat segaris.

"Ini kan di Beijing saeng! Onew hyung bela-belain datang kemari karena kemarin Onew hyung menginap di dorm Super Junior M." Jelas Onew hyung.

"Memangnya kenapa bisa Onew hyung menginap di dorm Super Junior M?" Bingung Min Seok hyung.

"Onew hyung harus shooting di Beijing dan sekalian mampir ke sana. Ada Han Geng gege juga loh." Ujar Onew hyung. Min Seok hyung hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Kenapa kau masih kesal begitu?" Tanyaku dan duduk di sebelah Min Seok hyung. Menyingkirkan tangan Onew hyung yang berada di bahunya dan menghirup aroma parfumnya dari lehernya. Aku merindukan aromanya.

"Aku ingin makan Kimbab!" Ucap Min Seok hyung. Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipi kirinya.

"Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu hyung." Sahutku. Ia tersenyum senang. Onew hyung hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan menyapa member EXO M yang lainnya. Kau minta buatkan saja sama Luhan. Karena Onew hyung tidak bisa membuat kimbab. Ehehehe…" Ujar Onew hyung dan segera pergi dari kamar ini. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

"Benarkah Luhannie akan membuatkan Kimbab untukku?" Tanya Min Seok hyung dengan girang. Aku mengangguk di bahunya. Ku hirup lehernya hingga ke tengkuknya. Aroma Cherry selalu melekat di tubuhnya. Rasanya di depanku ini adalah sebuah cake besar yang siap disantap.

"Tapi ada syaratnya baby!" Ucapku lembut sambil mengecup pelan tengkuknya.

"Apa itu?" Serunya senang. Ia tak tahu kalau bahaya akan menghampirinya. Aku menyeringai pelan dan menjilat seluruh bagian leher kirinya.

"Let's go making love with me!" Aku mengecup pipi kirinya.

"Huh? Haruskah itu?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan membuatkan Kimbab untukmu hyung!" Ancamku terdengar begitu lembut. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengangguk pasrah. Mungkin demi Kimbab ia mau melakukannya.

Aku berlari ke pintu kamar XiuTao dan menguncinya agar tidak ada yang bisa menganggu acara kami berdua nantinya. Min Seok hyung menatapku bingung. Begitu polos dan mampu membuatku horny.

Aku segera mencium bibir Cherrynya yang bagaikan seperti buah Cherry di atas cake Vanilla. Karena kulitnya yang putih. Aku menarik tengkuknya agar bibir kami lebih menempel. Ia memeluk leherku dan tangan kiriku memeluk pinggang sexy nya itu.

"Buka… Mmbhhh.. Mulutmu baby.. Mmmbh…" Ucapku disela-sela aku melumat bibirnya. Ia segera membuka mulutnya dan dengan cepat aku menyeludupkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Embh…" Desahnya yang terdengar begitu sexy. Sebenarnya aku ingin terus menerus mendengarkan desahan sexynya. Namun aku tidak ingin member lain mendengarkan desahan kami berdua ketika melakukan 'this and that'.

"Se… Ssak.. Hannie…" Desahnya dan berusaha mendorong dadaku. Aku juga merasakan sesak di dalam dadaku. Mungkin pasokan oksigen kami sudah menipis. Aku segera melepaskan ciuman kami. Sehelai benang saliva kami yang sudah menyatu berada di bibir Cherrynya.

"Kita mainnya to the point saja. Kalau lama-lama, aku akan semakin lama membuatkan Kimbab untukmu." Ujarku. Ia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Aku membuka jaketku dan T-Shirtku. Hingga tinggal celana dan celana dalamku. Aku melihatnya kesusahan melepaskan kaosnya. Aku membantunya dan mencuri mencium bahunya. Kini, tubuh kami berdua tinggal celana dan celana dalam yang melekat.

Aku menidurkan tubuhnya dan memandang kedua matanya yang begitu indah. Aku begitu menyukai kedua matanya yang indah sekali. Yang mampu membuatku terhipnotis akan kedua matanya itu.

"Lulu?" Panggilnya pelan. Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku. Ku lihat bercak merah di kedua pipi chubbynya. Ternyata ia malu ketika aku menatapnya seperti itu.

"Saranghae hyung!" Ucapku dan mencium hidungnya pelan. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan sentuhanku di wajahnya.

Ku jilat perlahan hidungnya itu. Kedua pipi chubbynya dan bibir cherrynya itu. Aku menurunkan ciumanku menuju ke lehernya. Ku cium lehernya dengan bertubi-tubi. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Ouh… Shit! You look so sexy hyung! I wanna to eat you!

Aku menggigit lehernya hingga membuat ia mendesah keras. Menghisap bekas gigitanku dan menjilatnya pelan. Sebuah tanda kepemilikan pun muncul. Senang rasanya, akhirnya aku bisa memamerkan kepada semua orang kalau Min Seok hyung adalah milikku seorang.

Aku terus menjelajahi lehernya hingga banyak sekali kissmark di sana. Ciumanku turun lagi hingga ke dadanya. Aku mencium nipple kanan dan kirinya bergantian. Aku menghisap nipple kanannya seperti seorang bayi yang tengah kehausan akan susu air ibu. Sedangkan tangan kananku bermain-main dengan nipple kirinya. Memelintirnya nipple kirinya dengan kuat-kuat. Aku menggigit nipple kanannya dengan kuat pula. Ia menjerit kesakitan dan mendesah.

Kini aku menghisap nipple kirinya dan tangan kiriku bermain-main dengan nipple kanannya. Seperti yang tadi aku lakukan. Tangan kiriku memelintir dan mencubit nipple kanannya dengan kuat dan aku menggigit nipple kirinya dengan kuat dan menariknya ke belakang.

"Argh… Ahhh… Arrgh… Uggghh…" Desahnya menahan kenikmatan dan kesakitan. Aku berhenti bermain-main dengan nipplenya. Mengecup pelan bibinya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Sakit! Mengapa kau kasar sekali? Kau pikir nippleku ini bisa mengeluarkan air susu apa?" Kesalnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Bitch! Juniorku kini sudah sangat membesar. Aku hanya terus meminta maaf dan menciumi tubuhnya. Membuat kissmark di tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos dengan bebas.

Min Seok POV

Aku terus menutup kedua mataku dan menahan desahanku ketika Luhan membuat kissmark di atas tubuhku bagian atas. Ini adalah sesuatu yang pertama kali kami lakukan. Biasanya kami hanya akan berciuman dan tidur bersama. Dan tak menghiraukan teriakan suara si Leader EXO M, karena ini juga kamar Tao.

Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang kedua mataku dengan intens. Aku memeluk lehernya dan mengecup pelan bibirnya yang memerah karena membuat kissmark di atas tubuhku. Aku mengecup seluruh wajahnya. Bibirnya yang paling aku sukai. Tapi aku harus melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Aku mengecup pelan lehernya. Berniat memberikan kissmark di sana. Namun Luhan mencegahku.

"Cukup hyung! Juniorku sudah membengkak luar biasa di bawah sana. Celanaku terasa sempit sekali. Sebaiknya kita langsung saja." Ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku dan melepaskan celana jeansku. Hingga hanya tertinggal celana dalamku saja yang berwarna merah muda.

Ia membelai pelan pahaku. Aku melengguh pelan. Karena sentuhannya terasa begitu nikmat. Aku mendesah keras ketika ia mencium kedua pahaku secara bergantian dan membuat kissmark di pahaku. Ia mengelus pelan juniorku yang masih terbungkus oleh celana dalamku. Ia membantuku melepaskannya. Kini tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat di tubuhku. Luhan tersenyum ke arahku.

"What?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit malu. Karena ia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bantu aku melepaskan celana jeansku. Aku kesusahan hyung." Ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku duduk dan mencoba melepaskan kancing jeansnya. Kenapa susah sekali? Aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas ranjang lebih ke utara. Aku merangkak di atasnya dan mencoba melepaskan kancing celana jeansnya.

Aku merasakan Luhan menyentuh bokongku. Meramasnya dengan gemas. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua bokongku ia remas bersamaan. Setelah aku berhasil melepaskan kancing celananya, aku menurunkan resletingnya.

"Argh…." Teriakku kesakitan karena aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk man holeku. Mungkin itu jari Luhan. Jari itu mencoba mencari kehangatan di man holeku. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan untuk membantunya melepaskan celana jeansnya. Karena rasa sakit di man holeku.

"Please! Quit your finger Luhannie! Aargh…" Perintahku. Ia menurutinya. Sakit sekali. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di samping tubuhnya dan mengatur nafasku.

Aku melihatnya berdiri di samping ranjang ini dan melepaskan celana jeansnya dan celana dalamnya. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku ketika aku melihat juniornya yang sangat besar. Kenapa bisa sebesar itu? Padahal tubuhnya termasuk kecil. Ia mendekatiku dan mengelus pelan pipiku.

"Berdirilah di samping ranjang itu hyung!" Perintahnya. Aku hanya menurut dan segera melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang itu. Ia menyuruhku untuk duduk di atas lantai dan menyuruhku merangkak untuk mendekati juniornya.

Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Kini juniornya yang Super Big itu berada di depan wajahku. Ia menyuruhku untuk memberikan blow job. Aku hanya menurut saja.

Luhan POV

Aku menekan kepala Min Seok hyung ketika ia menghisap juniorku dengan sangat nikmat. Ternyata dia pintar juga dalam urusan blow job. Lidahnya benar-benar memanjakan juniorku yang sebenarnya lebih menginginkan man holenya. Tak lupa, tangan kananku selalu bermain-main dengan bokongnya yang wow banget.

Aku sering menahan libidoku ketika aku melihat MV Mama. Ia terlalu sexy untuk menjadi seorang namja. Jari telunjuk kananku masuk menerobos man holenya. Ia ingin menjerit, namun aku melarangnya. Tangan kiriku menekan kepalanya agar tetap memberikan blow job kepada juniorku.

Aku merasakan juniorku berkendut-kendut. Aku semakin menancapkan jari telunjukku di dalam holenya. Mencoba mencari titik sensitifnya dan akan ku buat dia mendesah keras karenaku. Hanya karena aku seorang.

Aku meneriakkan namanya dengan keras ketika juniorku memuntahkan cairan kental putihnya di dalam mulutnya. Aku rasa, aku sudah menemukan titik sensitifnya. Ku tarik jariku keluar dan melihat Min Seok hyung menelan cairanku. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Aku mencium bibirnya dan menjilati cairanku sendiri yang mengalir di leher. Membuatnya terkesan lebih sexy.

"Kemarilah hyung! Ayo kita mulai acara yang sesungguhnya." Ucapku dan menggendongnya ke atas ranjang. Menidurkannya dengan pelan dan mengecup keningnya pelan. Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu pemanasan lagi. Karena tadi aku sudah membobol man holenya dengan jari telunjukku. Biarkan man holenya masih sempit. Karena itu akan membuat juniorku menerima kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Aku membuka kedua kakinya dan menelan salivaku ketika aku melihat man holenya yang begitu menggoda imanku. Aku sedikit menggodanya. Aku membelai man holenya dengan ujung juniorku. Kami mendesah. Oh Shit! Ini terlalu nikmat. Bagaimana kalau di dalam man holenya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya. Pasti nikmat sekali.

Aku meletakkan kedua kakinya di bahuku. Kedua tangannya memeluk bantal. Tangan kiriku memeluk pinggangnya dan tangan kananku membimbing juniorku untuk masuk ke dalam man holenya.

"Tahan! Aku akan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan." Ujarku dan bersiap-siap untuk segera menerobos man holenya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggh…. Ummaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriaknya ketika aku baru saja memasukkan ujung juniorku di dalam holenya. Bantal yang dipeluknya membuatku tak bisa membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

"Tenang hyung! Aku akan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan dan tidak akan membuatku kesakitan lagi! tenanglah!" Ujarku panik. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sebaiknya cepat lakukan! Atau… Aku akan semakin tersiksa." Ucapnya dengan menahan rasa sakit yang melanda tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Min Seok POV

Aku menyingkirkan bantal yang aku peluk tadi. Bersiap-siap menahan rasa sakit karena kehadirannya yang bisa membuat tubuh kami menyatu. Ia segera mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan…

JLEB…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh… Ummaaaaaaa… Umbh…" Teriakku ketika ku rasakan sepenuhnya juniornya sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam man holeku. Ia segera mencium bibirku. Agar aku tidak berteriak terlalu keras dan supaya aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahku.

Rasanya tubuhku panas sekali dan seperti terbelah menjadi tujuh bagian. Luhan meletakkan kakiku di pinggangnya. Aku memeluk lehernya dan menciumnya dengan panas. Karena rasanya masih sakit sekali.

"Ummbhh… Ungh.. Ummbh…" Desahku ketika ku rasakan pinggulnya bergerak dan membuat juniornya bergerak di dalam man holeku. Aku menarik tengkuknya dengan kuat dan menciumnya.

"Argh… Aaaahh…" Desahku ketika ia mengeluarkan juniornya dan langsung memasukkannya. Aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan memandang wajahnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Aku terus menatap wajahnya mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit ketika ia menggenjot man holeku.

"Ah… In there!" Desahku ketika ia menemukan titik prostatku. Aku duduk di atas pangkuannya dan duduk di atasnya. Memeluk tubuhnya dan merasakan juniornya terus menyodok titik prostatku yang mampu membuatku mendesah dengan bebas.

"Metion my name when you sigh baby!" Ucapnya. Aku terus mendesah dengan menyebut namanya. Ia juga. Karena man holeku menghisap junior jumbonya.

"Aaah… Lulu… Aaahh… Luhannie…" Desahku dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulku berlawanan arah dengan gerakannya.

"Aaah… Wae… ya… Baby… Ughh…" Ujar Luhan. Aku menutup kedua mataku merasakan rasa nikmat itu.

"Aku akan keluar. Aaahh… Lulu…" Ucapku di dalam desahanku. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat. Begitu pula denganku. Rhitme kami semakin cepat. Juniornya menyodok titik prostatku dengan brutal. Aku mencengkram bahunya ketika aku akan keluar.

"Luhannie!" Teriakku sambil menghentikan gerakanku. Cairanku menyembur perutnya dan mengenai perutku. Namun Luhan masih terus menggenjot tubuhnya. Aku masih mendesah. Karena juniornya masih menyentuh prostatku. Ia menghentikannya. Memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Xi Min Seok!" Teriaknya pelan ketika ku rasa cairannya keluar di dalam man holeku. Tubuhnya bergetar. Cairannya banyak sekali. Man holeku tidak muat menampung cairan kentalnya itu.

Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba datang. Aku menguap pelan dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Aku meletakkan daguku di bahunya. Dan mulai terlelap.

Luhan POV

Sepertinya Min Seok sudah mengantuk. Ku lihat dia sudah menguap. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahuku. Dan mulai tertidur.

Aku merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur mini nya. Tapi syukurlah, karena kasur ini masih bisa menopang tubuh kami berdua. Aku mengeluarkan juniorku dengan pelan. Min Seok mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya.

Ia masih memelukku. Aku memeluk pinggangnya. Meremas bokongnya sebentar. Shit! Mengapa bokongnya begitu kenyal? Aku menyukainya. Ku cium keningnya lembut.

Ku ambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh kami yang masih telanjang tanpa busana. Min Seok masih memeluk leherku. Tangan kananku memeluk pinggangnya. Meskipun tangan itu tertindih. Sedangkan tangan kiriku bermain-main dengan nipplenya. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku dan mulai terlelap dengan tangan kiriku yang masih memilin nipplenya.

Author POV

Onew, KrisTao dan LayChen mendengarkan suara LuMin couple yang sedang berence. Tapi sudah selesai. Kris memandang Tao dengan tatapan lapar. Tao menatap aneh kepada leader EXO M tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lihat gege?" Tanya Tao dengan sedikit takut. Kris segera menggendong Tao menuju ke kamarnya. Chen menggerutu pelan.

"Sial! Aku akan tidur di mana nanti?" Lay mengusap keringat yang memenuhi keningnya. Ia menggeret lengan Chen menuju ke kamar LayHan.

"Kau tidur denganku saja Chen!" Ucap Lay. Chen berteriak histeris. Onew menatap juniornya yang sudah membengkak. Ia menggerutu pelan menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak mengajak Key berlibur ke China. Inilah risikonya. Ia harus tidur di atas sofa dorm EXO dan tidak bisa melepaskan nafsu birahinya.

Luhan POV

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang membelai lembut wajahku. Ku buka perlahan kedua mataku dan ku lihat Min Seok menatap wajahku sambil tersenyum pelan. Aku membalas senyumannya dan mencoba untuk duduk.

"Morning baby!" Ucapku dan mencium bibir Cherrynya. Ia memukul pelan dadaku.

"Mengapa kau memukulku?" Protesku.

"Mengapa kau menciumku?" Ucapnya dengan suara kekanak-kanakkan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Morning kiss, baby!" Jawabku santai dan mencium keningnya. Ia melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Mana Kimbabku? Kau sudah janji untuk membuatkan Kimbab untukku!" Ujarnya sambil mengecurutkan bibirnya. Aku menyentuh bibir Cherrynya.

"Beri aku ciuman dulu, baru aku akan membuatkanmu Kimbab!" Kataku. Ia menurutinya. Aku menutup kedua mataku sambil memanyunkan bibirku kepadanya.

Ku rasakan nafasnya berhembus dengan pelan di wajahku. Kenapa ia lama sekali? Ku rasakan tangan Min Seok menyentuh nippleku. Dan… Mencubitnya?

"Auch!" Pekikku sambil membuka kedua mataku. Ku lihat ia menyeringai pelan dan mencubit nipple kanan dan kiriku.

"Dasar pervert! Cepat buatkan aku Kimbab atau aku tidak akan berhenti melakukan ini kepadamu." Ujarnya. Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Namun aku tidak kuat. Aku hanya bisa menurut dan terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari nippleku.

"Iya Iya Xi Min Seok!" Ucapku penuh dengan penekanan. Ia melepaskan nippleku. Aku mengelus nippleku dengan pelan.

"Cepat mandi dan buatkan aku Kimbab!" Teriaknya seperti anak kecil dan kedua tangannya seperti siap-siap akan mencubitku. Aku segera berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Aah… Luhannie pabo! Mengapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan telanjang?!" Teriaknya. Aku hanya menyengir dari sini. Huft… Terkadang, jika kau bersikap seperti anak kecil sangat menggemaskan. Tapi terkadang juga menakutkan! Wo ai ni Xi Min Seok.

The End.

Kyaaa~ ngga jelas. Bener kan? Aku aja bingung sendiri. Apalagi waktu Luhan memanggil Min Seok. Ada yang pakai hyung. Ada juga yang tidak. sebenarnya pengen ngga pakai saja. tapi ya terlanjur.

Jangan lupa memberikan like dan komen di ff ini. Sebenarnya aku pengen buat sequelnya. Tapi entah ada waktu untuk memikirkannya atau tidak. kalau ada, langsung saya tulis dah. Kalau tidak, buat ff rated M dengan couple lainnya. Hehehehe…

Gomawo for visiting and reading my note


End file.
